Cancer is known as malignant tumors involving abnormal cell growth with the potential to invade or spread to other parts of the body. In humans, there are more than one hundred kinds of cancer, for example, breast cancer occurred in epithelial tissue of the breast. Since breast cancer cells lose characteristics of normal cells, the connection between breast cancer cells is loose. Once the cancer cells are exfoliated, these exfoliated cancer cells spread over bodies via the blood or lymph systems and therefore become life-threatening. Currently, breast cancer has become one of the common threats to women's physical and mental health. Immunotherapy (e.g., CAR T) has been proved to be effective for treating cancer. But there is a need to improve the immunotherapy to be more effective for certain cancer such as solid tumors.